


originally we talked about 5

by chlorue



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Hannah and Ethan are so precious to me, I Will Go Down With This Ship, OLIVER AND ETHAN ARE SO CLOSE, Oliver is Rich, Pre-Black Friday, You can fight me on that, but who isn't, i just love efan, short but so god damn sweet, teens needin some breaks, they hang out, they plan for California, this takes place like a week before Black Friday, whoops, will i ever write from Lex's pov, you can really catch me being gay for lex at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue
Summary: Lex comes over and the three plan on how they're going to get to California, and they just spend time together because they fucking need it.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	originally we talked about 5

_ my emo gf to you at 12:46 PM _

_ can i come over? are you still at ollies? _

_ you to my emo gf at 12:48 PM _

_ don’t you have a fucking job? _

_ my emo gf to you 12:50 PM _

_ Yeah, but i’m almost done _

_ you to my emo gf at 12:54 PM _

_ yeah come on over here, hanah can come two _

_ my emo gf to you at 12:57 PM _

_ PLEASE LEARN HOW TO SPELL! _

Ethan set his phone on the counter top. “Hey Ollie!” He called into the hallway. He was currently staying at his cousin’s house after what happened between him and his parents last night. His cousins house was a lot nicer than his. The house layed in the rich Pinebrook neighborhood. It was green and white with beautiful modern designs on the inside. He really couldn’t believe he was related to someone with so much money. 

“Yes?” The nerdy voice rang back. Oliver rolled out of his room. Still wearing a Star Wars pajama set. He was putting on his glasses and yawning.

“Wow, waking up at almost 1 PM, who the hell are you?” Ethan chuckled at his appearance. Oliver was not one to wake up so late. Whenever they used to hang out when they were little, Oliver would always wake at 8 AM.

“Shut up, I was working on some stuff,” Oliver shot a glare towards Ethan while pulling out a mug. “Anyway, what do you want?” He yawned again putting the mug in the coffee machine. 

“Lex is coming over, Hannah too,” He got off the stool and walked over to the pantry. He walked in, pulled out a bag of chips and leaned on the counter.

“The crabby one? Or the one who works at Toy Zone?” Oliver asked.

“She’s literally both, but you know her from the Smoke Club?” Ethan sighed.

Ethan and Lex founded the Smoke Club with her close friend Deb. They just smoked under the bleachers at lunch, and sometimes in the back of Toy Zone. But ever since Ethan and Lex dropped out to focus more on Hannah and California, they left the cub. Oliver had hung out with them a couple times.

“Oh, okay, just please no funny business, my mom won’t be home, but I don’t want to hear that shit.” Oliver groaned and stalked back to his bedroom. 

“HER 10 YEAR SISTER IS COMING, WHAT THE FUCK MAN!” Ethan yelled down the hallway. Ethan then laughed and set the bag of chips in the trash.

-

About an hour later there was a knock at the door. Oliver stood off the couch and opened the door. It was Alexandra Foster and her little sister Hannah Foster. Lex looked like she had gotten back from work, her hair in a high ponytail and red Toy Zone vest over black tank top. Oliver looked at her for a split second before saying, “Give me a second. ETHAN!” He screamed towards the stairwell. 

Ethan came bolting the stairs to see his girlfriend and Hannah standing in the doorway. “I’m here! Hey, Babe!” He pushed Oliver out of the way and pulled Lex into a hug. When he pulled away he pulled Hannah into a hug, which she greatly returned. “Hey Banana!”

“Okay, I’ll be down here if you guys need anything.” Oliver sighed sitting back on the couch. 

“Come with me to the wonders of the guest bedroom.” He pulled the girls up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. 

It wasn’t much. Just a big room with a full size bed. The walls were painted beige and filled with pictures of the family. There was a closet that Ethan had set some of his clothes in because he might stay there a while. There were papers covering a desk, that was a surprise for Hannah. “Welcome to  _ Casa de la  _ Ethan!” Ethan flopped on the bed. 

“How nice, nicer than your actual room,” Lex flopped down next to him.

“Hey! My other room is nice!” He sat up and pushed her off the bed. 

Hannah took a seat on the desk chair and turned towards the bed. “Hey, Banana, was today a good day or bad day?” Ethan looked at the 11 year old with a small smile.

“Bad day.” Was the response he got. She’d been having a lot of bad days recently. 

“Why is today a bad day? I think today is a good day.” He smiled wider. 

Lex crawled over the bed to sit by Ethan and to talk to her sister.

“Webby said something bad was coming next week,” Lex said somberly. “Which is crazy because I have a surprise for you guys!” Lex stood up. 

“Surprise?” Hannah’s face lit up. Ethan smirked up at her.

‘Alright, you know that stupid new toy coming out on Black Friday, the Tickle-Me Wiggly?” Lex started and they both nodded. “Well I work on Black Friday, and I was thinking since I have to be there so early, we could get one and sell it.” Lex smiled.

“Are you sure that would work?” Ethan sighed.

“Yes, parent’s are going crazy over getting one of these stupid fucking dolls,” Lex shook his shoulders. “We could sell this online and get a shit ton of money! We could get to California!” She switched to hug Hannah. 

“How much could we sell for?” Ethan’s demeanor changed to hopeful.

“We could $500, I mean parent’s will pay  _ anything  _ for this fucking thing!” Lex looked so happy and Hannah did as well. That was Ethan’s most favorite thing in the world. Seeing Lex smiling and not screaming and crying. He’s always hated tears and her tears hurt more than anything. 

“That’s fucking perfect!” Ethan stood up and pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug. Lex pushed so hard into the hug they fell onto the bed.

“We’re set, babe, we’re going to get out of this fucking shit hole, together.” 

“Yeah, all three of us.” Ethan hugged her tighter.

That night was the last thing on Ethan Green’s mind as he floated into death. 


End file.
